Behind the Scenes
by lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: So what if everyone in the audience knows that she wants him? Who cares if the critics keep going on about their sexual tension? It doesn't matter that Kurt has told her to get it over with. She doesn't want to want him, honestly. Smytheberry Smut.


**This one is for my Smytheberry readers. I've had a few requests to write some Smytheberry oneshots as well as Puckleberry ontshots while I work on SC and AATF. It's more or less purely smut, so if that offends you or you're too young then please don't read. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing, although I think this would be a pretty awesome musical.**

* * *

She could feel his eyes trailing down her body as she danced with her 'sisters'. Her costume certainly left little to the imagination and his character was supposed to be watching her. But _God _did his heated gaze have to cause her to actually burn? She had always believed in committing to a role, but this was just ridiculous. She knew that the reviews for tonight's show would be incredible but she still let out a huff of irritation as she changed quickly for the next scene. She heard him chuckle and felt his breath, hot against her neck as they danced back onto the stage together.

They quickly segued into the proposal and she was only half acting as she spewed her hateful rejection at him before running off the stage so he could sing his song.

She spent the rest of the night willfully ignoring the heat between them and doing her best to not look forward to their final act. Looking forward to the final act would mean that she actually _wanted_ to kiss him. _Wanted _his hands on her. And she didn't. She absolutely did not want that smarmy jerk to touch her.

She had been so pleased when she had received the lead in Pride and Prejudice: A Modern Retelling. The Broadway world had been buzzing about this play and to have received the role of Elizabeth Bennett was the greatest honour, especially just a year out of NYADA. Her glee had been disrupted by the casting announcement of Mr. Darcy two weeks later. She had been shocked and horrified when Sebastian Smythe had been named the Darcy to her Elizabeth. She hadn't seen him since Regionals, Senior year. She would have been perfectly happy to never see him again.

"My sister just ran away with that bastard Wickham! She must be knocked up!" Rachel declared to Darcy at the cocktail bar.

Rehearsals had been a nightmare. She had ignored his only attempt at apologizing for the trouble he had caused in high school and the two of them had settled into a stony silence, only broken for practice. Their director had tried to get them to resolve their differences many times before finally deciding that their hatred made their characters more believable. He had announced that the two of them had a sexual tension that spiced the play up past being proprietary. She had expected Sebastian to announce that sexual tension between them was impossible because he was gay. He hadn't said a word to refute their director's claim. The sexual tryst that she had walked in on between him and the very _female_ actress who played Kitty confused her further.

"Damn him!" Sebastian muttered, storming out of the bar and offstage.

They had been in the middle of their final dress rehearsal before opening when Rachel realised that maybe she had been terribly wrong about his sexual orientation. The two of them had been performing a steamy number, grinding against each other in a club when she had felt a part of him reacting to her proximity that shouldn't have been reacting to her, a female, at all. They had continued their dance without looking at each other before heading to their separate dressing rooms for cold showers.

"Darcy was at our wedding! Didn't he tell you?" Lydia told her shocked sister before prancing offstage.

The two weeks of shows that had been performed since had been something of a torture. Kurt had called her up last night and begged her to just fuck the devil so that watching the show was possible without everyone leaving turned on and confused. She had laughed it off but found herself fantasizing about the man who had been haunting her waking and dreaming thoughts.

"My ex is a silly bitch Lizzie. I don't know what the hell she was thinking, storming into your office and telling you to stay away from me," Sebastian rubbed his neck awkwardly. "That being said, she seemed to think that you might just feel the way about me that I do about you. I know that I jumped the gun a bit by proposing, but-"

"A bit," Rachel replied with a smirk. "But you know I wouldn't mind a date. Maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me. But you know I'd like to revisit that whole marriage thing at some point." Sebastian answered before attacking Rachel's lips.

She moaned into his mouth, despite herself and the two of them continued kissing as the curtains dropped. Rachel pulled away reluctantly when they were called for curtain call, but the look in Sebastian's eyes held a heated promise.

The two of them joined hands and bowed for the roaring crowd before Sebastian pulled Rachel backstage. She ignored the stares and whispers of the cast and crew as he yanked her into his dressing room and slammed the door behind them. She locked the door before turning and throwing herself into his arms. His lips danced against her own as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She sighed and her fingers fumbled against the buttons on his costume shirt. He backed her up against his makeup table and lifted her quickly on top of it, hands moving up her bare legs. They broke apart, gasping for air as his lips zeroed in on her neck. She gasped, pushing the shirt down his arms, trailing her fingernails up his bare torso. He lifted her shirt up and over her head, as she unsnapped her bra, throwing it across the room. His palm closed around one of her breasts and she groaned, arching into his grasp. She closed her eyes as he kissed his way down her neck and across her chest.

"Seh-bastiann!" She gasped as his lips closed around one of her nipples tightly.

He groaned as his name fell from her lips and her fingers unbuttoned his jeans. She used her feet to lower his pants and boxers, leaving him naked. His mouth switched to her other breast as his hand moved up her leg and under her costume skirt. Her head hit the mirror behind her as he touched her lightly through her underwear.

"Fuck, you're wet." He growled against her chest and she whimpered in response.

She moved against his hand and he took the hint, pulling her panties down and pushing a finger into her wet folds. She shuddered, whimpering again as he added a second finger. He pumped his fingers into her and she shook; so close to release. She reached forward blindly, grabbing his cock and synching her pumps to his. His thumb pressed on her clit as he nibbled on her nipple and she came loudly, his name a chant on her lips. She opened her eyes and pulled his lips to hers for another heated kiss before whispering against them.

"Fuck me. Now."

He didn't need to be told twice. She knew that he had wanted this even longer than she had. She screamed as he entered her swiftly, filling her in the most delicious way.

"God!" She gasped against his shoulder as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward again.

His fingers dug into her ass as he pulled her hips forward to meet his. Rachel bucked against him as he began to pick up the pace.

"More Sebastian, more." She begged as her fingers trailed over his shoulders.

He shifted her ever so slightly on the table, hitting the perfect spot repeatedly.

"Fuck! Oh Sebastian! Like that!" She screamed, as she came around him, nails scraping against his shoulders.

He grunted with clenched teeth as he began to drill her into the table. She couldn't catch her breath as she came down from her orgasm. The pressure was already building once more in her belly and she was moaning loudly as he fucked her.

"So good." He mumbled as his teeth grazed her shoulder.

She could feel him start to lose his rhythm and she knew that he was as close as she was.

"Touch me." She begged as she snapped her hips against his chasing her final release.

His hand trailed down her body slowly, over her breasts and between her legs. She whimpered as his fingers began to lazily circle her clit. Her fingernails dug into his butt cheeks, pulling him in deeper. He flicked her clit and she fell over the edge.

"Oh myy God! Right there! Like that!" She wailed as her orgasm ripped through her.

He grunted against her shoulder as he came violently, pumping into her until she had milked him completely.

The two of them tried to catch their breath against each other's necks. She felt him place a light kiss against her neck and she grinned despite herself.

"Hot hate sex." She gasped against his neck, surprised when he leaned back and looked at her warily.

"Who said anything about hate sex? I've wanted to fuck you since high school. It's why I hated you so much back then." He told her before pulling out of her and sitting down heavily on the seat in front of her.

Rachel regarded him for a moment and thought over their interactions since being cast in the show. He had never been hostile the way that she had been. He teased her or ignored her usually.

"Oh." Rachel replied tiredly, leaning back against the mirror.

Sebastian's eyes were on her body once more and she could see his intentions even before he licked his lips. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he quickly kissed his way up her leg, his tongue delving deep into her sex. His mouth moved against her center, his fingers twisting at her nipples for only moments before her quiet moans turned into shrieks as she came undone. He kissed her as her screams became whimpers.

"I just _knew _that she was a screamer!"

Rachel blushed hotly as she heard the cast commenting outside the room. If she could hear them talking, then they had definitely heard her _screaming._

Sebastian chuckled, pulling away and grabbing a robe for her. She looked at him in surprise when he tossed it at her, a little offended.

"Yeah right Princess. I'm not about to tell you to GTFO after sex like that. Go get changed," He pulled on jeans before kissing her hotly. "We have tomorrow off. And I plan of making you scream until our next show."

She saw the promise in his eyes. Knowing firsthand just what he could do, why the hell would she say no to that?

"Go!" He told her when she stared at him with lust-filled eyes.

She hopped down from the change table and wrapped herself in the robe. He smacked her ass fondly before pushing her out of his room. She looked up to see a dozen pairs of eyes staring at her. She winked with a shrug and hurried to her dressing room.

She had better things to be doing tonight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know please. Thanks!**


End file.
